


Sprained Ankles, Netflix and Chill

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak sprains his ankle while on a school ski trip, Even keeps him company in the main cabin.





	Sprained Ankles, Netflix and Chill

Isak glares at Magnus as Mahdi and Jonas help him hop to one of the big plush couches in the main cabin of the ski resort they are staying for the weekend on their school trip.

“You have the worse luck, bro,” Mahdi comments as he takes a step back from Isak, while Jonas grabs a pillow and places it under Isak’s left ankle. “Half a day into skiing and you hurt your ankle.”

“It’s not my fault,” Isak protests, throwing another glare in Magnus’ direction. “It’s _that_ idiot’s fault who couldn’t stay up on his sticks because he was too busy checking out some 3rd-year girls and took me down too as he fell.”

“I already said I was sorry, dude,” Magnus complains, pouting like a puppy dog. “Like a hundred times already.”

“Twice, asshole,” Isak corrects.

“You sure you want to stay here and not back our rooms?” Jonas cuts in before Magnus can answer.

“What am I going to do there?” Isak questions extending his hand to reach out for his computer bag that Jonas passes it over. “There isn’t even a T.V. in there, the resort doctor said it’s just a minor sprain, I’ll sit here, and people watch, maybe catch up on some Netflix while I ice my ankle.”

“You sure?” Jonas frowns, his brushy brows almost becoming one causing Isak to smile.

Isak nods placing an ice pack on his ankle. “Yeah go back to skiing…or falling in some cases,” he finishes throwing Magnus shade, smirking when Magnus huffs and flips off as he walks away, Mahdi rolls his eyes even as a smile plays on his lips and throws a peace sign in Isak direction as he too walks away.

 “You’re such a brat sometimes, Isak,” Jonas says shaking his head.

Isak snickers, amused.

“Okay,” Jonas starts, placing his yellow beanie over his head and pulling out his gloves from his coat pocket. “I have my cell on vibrate, call me if you need something or have someone at the front desk call one of the teachers.”

“Okay, mother hen,” Isak replies shooing him away. “Go have fun.”

“I try and worry for the ingrate,” Jonas mutters as he walks away.

Once left alone Isak looks around, the main cabin has a small café to go with some pastries and coffee a few feet behind him, an information center and front desk by the entrance, he’s sitting on one of the couches that create a semicircle around the fireplace. He sees a few of his classmates coming and going, nodding at them when they make eye contact with him, but for the most part, he’s alone. The rest of his classmates obviously enjoying the snow and the mountain outside. With a sigh, he boots up his laptop and logs on, he brings up Netflix and browses through his list clicking on Narcos only to backspace a few minutes later and going back to browsing through countless titles, nothing sparking his interest.

“Nothing good?”  a voice comes up behind him startling him, a deep voice he’s heard before but never really at him. Looking up he finds 3rd year Even Bech Næsheim with that small mysterious smile he seems to always have whenever they make eye contact in the halls of school. Even and he don’t know _know_ each other, but they know of each other, and there’s something about Even -not just his beautiful face or stunning blue eyes that seem to dig deep into Isak whenever the lock on to him- that tells Isak that he should get to _know_ Even.

“Hey,” Isak says in a quiet manner looking up at the pretty boy dumbly.

“Hey,” Even parrots back just as soft, nodding towards Isak’s iced ankle as he comes around the couch to take a seat next to him. “What happened?”

“Magnus and the laws of nature that made him a klutz,” Isak explains with a shrug. “He fell, I didn’t get out of the way in time and went down with him.”

 “Does it hurt?” he asks his hands reaching out, hovering at the last minute over Isak’s ankle, he looks at Isak for silent permission, and Isak nods shakily, holding his breath when Even circles his hands around his leg. Even’s hand are warm against his skin, Isak had pushed his pants leg up when he and the boys had visited the resort doctor, and he hadn’t bothered to push it back down. Even winces in sympathy as he takes in the slight swelling.

“It’s not bad, the doctor in this place said it’s a minor sprain, if I stay off it and ice it, I might get some skiing in before the weekend is over,” Isak explains as Even takes his hands off him. He tries to not mourn the loss. “What about you? Why aren’t you skiing?”

Even shrugs as he leans back on the couch, bring himself closer to Isak with the move. “I don’t know, ice water doesn’t seem that interesting,” Even says a small smile on his face, as he looks at Isak from under his eyelashes. “Inside seems pretty good right now, it’s warmer, cozier…decent company.”

Isak feels his heart tick up at the distinctly flirty tone in Even’s voice. _This_ , this feeling right here, this feeling of inevitably he gets whenever he sees Even, like something _,_ sooner or later _something_ is going to happen between them, something that is going to change his life. That feeling course through him now at a hundred. “Just decent? I’m more than just a decent company,” he acts offended, his grin giving him away.

“Well, I’ll upgrade you,” Even flirts back as he gets even closer. “ _After_ you choose something good for us to watch.”

“And if I pick something horrible?” Isak questions as he starts to type into the search engine.

“Then you are lucky I find you so damn cute that I could forgive you for your bad taste and we can make out instead,” Even replies, his smile growing as Isak blushes.

Isak picks a movie, laughing when Even groans as the opening scene of ‘A Christmas Prince’ starts.

“You didn’t even try,” Even accuses him as he pulls the laptop from Isak and places it behind it, turning back to Isak where Isak is ready for him. Reaching out Isak sinks his fingers into Even’s hair and pulls him in until their foreheads are pressed together.

“I just know what I will rather be doing,” Isak says quietly earning himself a beaming smile from Even.

Later when the boys come back cold and wet from skiing, and they find them lazily making out on the couch, Isak buys Magnus a hot chocolate as a thank you for the ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi [ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
